Ironforge
thumb|Ironforge GatesThe capital city of the Dwarf race, led by King Magni Bronzebeard. Ironforge is built inside a mountain in Dun Morogh. The Alliance's only auction house is located at the entrance of Ironforge, directly across from the bank. This is a very popular gathering spot for Alliance trading and group forming. Since the fall of Gnomeregan, the Gnomes have adopted the city as their temporary capital with there leader, High Tinker Mekkatorque, King of the Gnomes. See Map at WorldofWar.net. thumb|The Great ForgeIronforge is structually layed out in a giant circle of sections: * The Commons (by the gates) * The Great Forge (at the center) * The Mystic Ward (north from the gates) * The Military Ward (east from the gates) * The Forlorn Cavern (beyond the Mystic Ward) * Hall of Explorers (far opposite from the Commons) * Tinker Town (beyond the Military Ward) * Deeprun Tram (from Tinker Town) = History = Many dwarven strongholds fell during the Second War, but the mighty city of Ironforge, nestled in the wintry peaks of Dun Morogh, was never breached by the invading Horde. A marvel to the dwarves' skill at shaping rock and stone, Ironforge was constructed in the heart of the mountain itself: an expansive underground city of explorers, miners, and warriors. While the Alliance has been weakened by recent events, the dwarves of Ironforge, led by King Magni Bronzebeard, are forging a new future in the world. = Points of Interest = Key Areas * The Auction House, located at the outer edge of the Commons between the front gates. * The Bank, located at the inner edge of the Commons across from the Auction House. * The Gryphon master, located at the inner eastern part of the edge of the Great Forge area. * The Deeprun Tram, created by the gnomes, runs from Ironforge to Stormwind. It is free and located in the Gnomish section, known as "Tinker Town" Class Trainers * Mage, located in the Mystic Ward. * Priest, located in the Mystic Ward. * Rogue, located in the Forlorn Cavern. * Warrior, located in the Military Ward. * Hunter, located in the Military Ward. * Paladin, located in the Mystic Ward. * Warlock, located in the Forlorn Cavern. * No Druid or Shaman trainers. Profession Trainers * Alchemy, located in northern inner part of Tinker Town. * Blacksmithing, located in the Great Forge's central area. * Cooking, located in the Great Forge's eastern edge. * Enchanting, located in the Great Forge's eastern edge. * Engineering, located in southern inner part of Tinker Town. * Fishing, located in the outer Forlorn Cavern. * First Aid, located in the Great Forge's southeastern edge. * Leatherworking, located in the Great Forge's northeastern edge. * Mining, located in the Great Forge's northern edge. * Skinning, located in the Great Forge's northeastern edge. * Tailoring, located in the Great Forge's northeastern edge. = Connects to... = *The Deeprun Tram is a gnomish service which runs from Ironforge to Stormwind. It can be accessed from the Tinker Town (see City Sections, below). See also: Flight path; flight path map = City Sections = The Commons The commons is the main thouroughfare for trade in the City of Ironforge. It contains the Bank of Ironforge, the Auction House, an inn, as well as several shops. The Commons is always the busiest and most crowded portion of the city. The Great Forge The Great Forge is the heart and soul of Dwarven culture, where all of their ingenious creations and weapons are made. At its center is the famed Great Anvil, where most of the best Dwarven blacksmithing trainers can be found. Ringed around the Great Forge are a great deal of shops and guild offices, including trainers for cooking, mining, first aid, tailoring and leatherworking. as well as the court of the High King Magni Bronzebeard. Iron Forge's griffon master is also located here. The Mystic Ward The Mystic Ward was established for the study of magic. It features a number of merchants that cater to Mages, as well as Mage, Paladin and Priest trainers. A number of very powerful magic users reside within the area. The Military Ward The Military Ward serves as the command center for the Ironforge Military, as well as a center for all things martial. Weapon, armor, and gun shops are all located here. The center of the Ward is the Main Hall, which contains Hunter and Warrior trainers, Battlemasters, and a hangar for both Steamtanks and Dwarven Flying Machines. The Forlorn Cavern The Forlorn Cavern is a long, winding road built around the City's underground lake. It's naturally dark and secluded nature makes it perfect for lots of shady deals. Warlock and Rogue trainers can be found here, as well as vendors catering to those trades. Hall of Explorers The Hall of Explorers is home to the famed Iron Forge Explorer's Guild. Every archeological expidition the Alliance is sent out is coordinated here. It also houses the Iron Forge museum and the Great Library. Tinker Town Originally, Tinker Town was just a small quarter of the city for Gnomes visiting from Gnomeregan to use. Since the fall of their clockwork city, it has become the center of the Gnomish court in exile. the High Tinker can be found here, along with his close advisors. It is also home to a number of Alchemy and Engineering trainers, as well as the entrance to the famed Deeprun Tram. Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Dun Morogh Category:City:Ironforge Category:Alliance